wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew McIntyre
In 2007, on 12 October, Drew McIntyre made his televised WWE debut during WWE SmackDown. He appeared as a fan favorite, imploring the crowd to cheer for him due to seeking dual citizenship with America while accompanied by fellow Briton Dave Taylor. He defeated Brett Major in his first week and the following episode defeated his tag team partner Brian Major with the help of Taylor. McIntyre was moved to the Raw brand in the new year, but after a win against Charlie Haas on 4 January he disappeared from television. On 28 August 2009, McIntyre returned to the SmackDown brand, disregarding his previous time on WWE television, and established himself as a villain by attacking R-Truth as he entered the ring, using his new double underhook DDT finishing move, the Scot Drop which would quickly change its name to the Future Shock. McIntyre would continue to attack Truth over the following weeks, claiming to be on the show to wrestle not to party like Truth. On 18 September, while Charlie Haas was waiting to face R-Truth McIntyre came to the ring explaining Truth had been injured backstage, and then attacked Haas. On 25 September, WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon, introduced McIntyre as a "future World Champion" that he had personally signed after which Truth made a return attack against McIntyre. The following week McIntyre continued to crash parties by making a speech at the Decade Of Smackdown celebration until Truth put him through a table and the anniversary cake. This all led to McIntyre's first proper match since his return at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view (PPV). At the event, McIntyre defeated Truth in under five minutes again using his DDT finisher. McIntyre faced Truth once more in a singles match and won by countout to represent SmackDown at WWE Bragging Rights but the episode before the PPV the entire team, captains aside, was replaced leaving McIntyre omitted from the event. McIntyre briefly feuded with Finlay in the same manner as Truth with matches not starting properly until McIntyre won their final meeting in under two minutes. At Survivor Series, McIntyre had a place on The Miz's team for the traditional Survivor Series Elimination match. McIntyre, The Miz and his former rival Sheamus were the surviving members on their winning team; McIntyre eliminated Evan Bourne and Matt Hardy. Being the only SmackDown superstar to survive against Team Morrison, McIntyre faced and defeated Morrison a few weeks later, putting him in line for Morrison's Intercontinental Championship at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. Days before the event, Morrison mocked McIntyre's Scottish heritage by dressing as a Bravehart-inspired William Wallace, but at TLC, McIntyre managed to pin Morrison after a thumb to the eye to win the Intercontinental Title, his first championship in WWE. He retained the title against Morrison and later against Kane using underhanded tactics. His televised undefeated record came ended in a Money in the Bank qualifying match against Kane on the 26 February episode of SmackDown, but Mr McMahon forced General Manager Teddy Long to expunge the loss. The same thing happened again with Matt Hardy before McIntyre finally qualified for the Ladder match by pinning an unsigned wrestler. His winning record was decisively ended by The Undertaker on 19 March and he also failed to win the Money in the Bank match at WrestleMania XXVI, his first WrestleMania appearance. In weeks after this, McIntyre continuously attacked Matt Hardy until he was stripped of his title on 7 May by Long and suspended for the purposes of the storyline; McMahon decreed he be reinstated as champion the following week, undermining Long's authority which developed tension between McIntyre and Long. As a result McIntyre faced Kofi Kingston - who had won a tournament to determine the new champion - at Over the Limit, and lost the championship. McIntyre, however, still used his relationship with McMahon to bully Teddy Long, publicly humiliating and forcing Long to lay down for him for their match. At Fatal 4-Way, McIntyre faced Kingston in a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship. During the match, Long took over as the referee but he refused to make the three count when McIntyre had the match won. A vengeful Matt Hardy then attacked McIntyre, leading to Kingston winning the match and retaining the championship. On the 21 June episode of Raw, the Nexus faction attacked McMahon which removed him from television for a prolonged period and ended McIntyre's preferential treatment. After losing to Matt Hardy on the 25 June edition of SmackDown, Long informed McIntyre that his work visa had expired and that he would be deported back to Scotland immediately. He returned two weeks later and was re–instated after being made to beg Long and qualified for the eponymous match at the Money in the Bank pay–per–view by defeating Kofi Kingston. McIntyre then continued his rivalry with Matt Hardy and Hardy's friend Christian. At the same time, "Dashing" Cody Rhodes also took umbrage with Matt Hardy and Christian, leading to an alliance being formed. On 19 September at Night of Champions, McIntyre and Rhodes captured the WWE Tag Team Championship in a five-team Tag Team Turmoil match as the last entrants. This allowed them to appear on both brands. McIntyre and Rhodes then successfully defended their titles twice against the Hart Dynasty. At the Bragging Rights pay-per-view on 24 October, McIntyre and Rhodes lost the championship to The Nexus (John Cena and David Otunga) and dissolved their team. In early 2011, McIntyre was part of a brief storyline with Kelly Kelly. Though Kelly was a popular character, McIntyre tried to woo her despite his villainous standing. She refused to date him, due to his anger problems which were shown during his matches against Trent Barreta. After being continually spurned, McIntyre teamed with Vickie Guerrero in a losing effort against Kelly and Edge on the February 22 episode of SmackDown. On 26 April, Drew McIntyre was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2011 Supplemental Draft and made his debut for the brand in a losing effort to Kofi Kingston. On 13 December, at WWE Tribute to the Troops, McIntyre was defeated by Sheamus. On the 15 December episode of Superstars, McIntyre finally won a match by defeating Justin Gabriel. He switched to the SmackDown brand on 30 December and resumed his tense relationship with General Manager Theodore Long. Long put pressure on McIntyre to win matches to justify his contract and McIntyre subsequently lost to Ezekiel Jackson, Ted DiBiase and two times to Santino Marella. On the January 27th edition of Smackdown, McIntyre lost to Sheamus. At the Royal Rumble he would go on to lose to Brodus Clay. The week after, Long fired McIntyre. A week later, McIntyre was reinstated by guest general manager John Laurinaitis, where he finally ended his losing streak by defeating Hornswoggle. He was subsequently included on Laurinaitis' team in the 12-man Tag Team match at WrestleMania XXVIII, helping to earn Laurinaitis control of both the Raw and SmackDown brands. During the match,Drew McIntyre injured his shoulder. Drew McIntyre returned on the May 10th edition of "Superstars" defeating Ezekiel Jackson. Since returning his fortunes had relatively stayed the same. He continued to lose most matches and was confined to Superstars and house shows, however he was able to make several appearances on Raw and Smackdown, but most of them were squash matches against the likes of Brodus Clay. On 25 June, McIntyre made his NXT debut defeating Seth Rollins, but would eventually lose to Rollins in the first round of the NXT Gold Rush tournament. On the September 23 episode of SmackDown, McIntyre and Jinder Mahal interfered in Heath Slater's match against Brodus Clay by attacking Clay. The trio would later settle for the name of the Three Man Band, or 3MB for short. With Slater and Mahal continually representing 3MB in tag team matches in the group's early history, McIntyre was often left supporting at ringside due to a wrist injury. McIntyre would go on to wrestle his first match under 3MB on the December 7 episode of SmackDown when 3MB defeated the team of The Usos and Brodus Clay. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, The Miz would host Miz TV with McIntyre, Slater and Mahal being the guests. After 3MB assaulted the Spanish announcers, The Miz along with Alberto Del Rio, and the Brooklyn Brawler would defeat 3MB in a six man tag team match. The next day on Raw McIntyre was defeated again with 3MB against The Miz, Del Rio and Tommy Dreamer. McIntyre and Slater, representing 3MB, also competed in the first round of the NXT Tag-Team Championship tournament, but were eliminated by the team of Adrian Neville and Oliver Grey. McIntyre then continually lost tag and singles matches as part of 3MB. On the March 11th episode of Raw, McIntyre attempted to defend partner Heath Slater during Slater's match against Ryback. He was then shellshocked by Ryback twice, along with two World's Strongest Slams by Mark Henry. McIntyre became legitimately injured as a result, and was aided to the backstage area to seek further medical attention. Slater announced on twitter that McIntyre had broken a rib, but McIntyre later claimed on Twitter that he was fine, and competed the following night, losing a tag match with Slater to The Usos for the March 13 episode of Main Event. McIntyre wore a bandage around his ribs. On the 12th April edition of Smackdown, McIntyre, with 3MB would interrupt Triple H with the intention of taking him out so they would get noticed by taking out a top guy. When they got to the ring, they stood on the apron and stared at Triple H momentarily. They were then interrupted by The Shield who looked like they were going to aid 3MB, but instead they attacked 3MB so they could take out Triple H instead. On the April 15th episode of Raw, 3MB called out The Shield but instead it was Brock Lesnar who came out and attacked the three of them, delivering the F-5 on Slater twice on the barricade. On the 29th April, 2013 edition of RAW, 3MB attacked The Shield, but The Shield quickly turned the tables on them. Team Hell No came to the ring, seemingly to aid 3MB, but The Shield escaped and Team Hell No attacked 3MB instead. On the November 11 edition of Raw in Manchester, 3MB came out as the "Union Jacks" and lost to the team of Los Matadores and Santino Marella. On April 6, 2014, Drew (along with the rest of 3MB) competed at WrestleMania XXX in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, all in a losing effort. 3MB would then have a lengthy feud with Los Matadores and El Torito, acquiring Hornswoggle as their mascot. Hornswoggle, representing 3MB, would lose to Torito on both Extreme Rules and Payback. On 12 June 2014, McIntyre was released from his WWE contract. Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars